role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Hydrogeon
Hydrogeon (Full Name: Matthew-Ray Jones) is a great white shark cyborg from the shores of Houston, Texas, 3rd-in-command of Project H.O.W.L., and a role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Hydrogeon is known for being H.O.W.L's engineer, the man behind all of H.O.W.L's weaponry. Being rather calm compared to most members, Hydrogeon is sometimes even the voice of reason amongst the crew. Despite this, Hydrogeon gets worked up easily if Texas or his friend Applejack is brought up. Hydrogeon speaks with a Texan accent and uses all the stereotypical phrases, even wearing a Lucky Cowboy-Hat/Fedora mix that he won while playing Poker. As a final note, Hydrogeon has a friendly rivalry with another member of the team, Ironoid, although it never turns into (serious) fights. History H.O.W.L. Reborn: Hydrogeon In Denver, Colorado, three breach kaiju known as Scissure, Bugbuzz, and Serpentine were attacking after a tsunami they had caused struck the area. The jaegers Horizon Brave and Pearl Blizzard had been deployed to stop them, but the three outnumbered the jaegers three-to-two and began to gradually wear the giant mechs down. As Serpentine blasted Pearl Blizzard with blue eye beams, a harpoon suddenly flew into the water, impaling the breach kaiju. Jumping down, Hydrogeon punched Serpentine before pulling the harpoon out. However, Hydrogeon wasn't done with Serpentine yet; picking up Serpentine, the cyborg shark blasted a whole in the kaiju with one of his plasma blasters before flinging him away, leaving Serpentine to weakly flee into the sea. As Scissure charged Pearl Blizzard, Hydrogeon blasted Bugbuzz with a beam of plasma. As Bugbuzz smashed her pincers into Hydrogeon's chest, the H.O.W.L. member responded by blasting off a chunk of her head with a plasma blast, nearly killing the kaiju and making her flee as well. Last was Scissure, who burned Pearl Blizzard with a blue fireball. As he attacked, Scissure was knocked back by Pearl Blizzard's plasma grenade, then being hit in the back by Hydrogeon's plasma blasters. Realizing he was outnumbered, Scissure jumped into the water and fled as well. After introducing himself to Horizon Brave and Pearl Blizzard, Hydrogeon went into the water himself, chasing after Serpentine by following his trail of blood in the water of Denver. Bigger Fish to Fry Hydrogeon chased after Serpentine, following his blood trail into the ocean. As he followed, Serpentine went deeper and deeper, unknowing that something was lurking: at the bottom of the seafloor, Crackin' stirred, being woken up by Serpentine swimming right past him. Crackin' was annoyed by this, but he knew he could catch Serpentine. He knew he could get revenge, and he would. At the same time, a gerbil known as Poseidon came out of his underwater cave. He was disturbed as well, but he had much greater power than Crackin', and meant to smite which ever evil force had interrupted his slumber. Hydrogeon, now right behind Serpentine, was suddenly struck by a giant tentacle. Turning, Hydrogeon saw Crackin' towering over him, ready to attack. Needless to say, Hydrogeon swam away, going in Serpentine's direction. As Crackin' followed, Hydrogeon eventually caught up to Serpentine, who was going slower because of the blood loss. Next, Crackin' caught up to the two as well, only to be struck by a bolt of lightning from Poseidon, who had swum up behind the giant monster while he wasn't looking. There was no where to run: the fight had been started. Crackin' started first by lashing out with his giant tentacles. Hydrogeon was the only one able to dodge: Serpentine was too injured, and Poseidon just didn't care. Hydrogeon responded by blasting Crackin' with tentacles while Poseidon struck with a thunderbolt and Serpentine used eye lasers: they didn't mean to all attack Crackin', they just did. In rage, Crackin' slammed his tentacles into Poseidon, slamming him into a wall. Hydrogeon turned to Serpentine, sending plasma bolts at him: although injured, he was able to dodge and hit Hydrogeon with eye lasers. Meanwhile, Crackin' sent a beam of heat at Poseidon that burnt his fur. Seething with fury, Poseidon scratched Crackin' with his lightning claws, hurting him a surprising amount. Poseidon sent a huge bolt of lightning into Crackin's eye, blinding him and making him flee once more. At the same time, Hydrogeon used his harpoon to stab Serpentine. As he screamed in pain and swam away as well, Poseidon and Hydrogeon looked at each other, having a standoff. Finally, both turned in opposite directions and left at the same time, ending the fight at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Abilities *'Plasma Blasters' - Hydrogeon is equipped with dual plasma blasters on his arms. These cannons fire powerful blasts of plasma energy that can be sent either in orbs or beams of energy. After a while, Hydrogeon's plasma blasters will need to be recharged. *'Harpoon' - Hydrogeon also has a harpoon attached to one of his arms. This harpoon is very sharp, and can impale weak kaiju easily. *'Laser Blades' - Hydrogeon uses dual laser blades on each of his claws. These are used to slash deep into foes when engaged in melee combat. *''Aquatic'' - Being a shark, Hydrgoeon can breathe underwater as well as on land, and can reach a top speed underwater of High Number knots. Trivia *Hydrogeon was originally made and used by OxyontheWolf, until he gave him and all of his other H.O.W.L. characters to Jay's Soviet Wing. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Male Category:Project H.O.W.L Category:Original Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)